Bonus Pack 8
Bonus Pack 8 'Checkmate' Subject: Sword A checkmate is when one player is hitting an enemy's back(from behind them) with a lunge. If you are on the reveiving end, there are a couple ways out. -You can try to use Reverse Psych, but any good swordfighter can counter it easily. -You could try to move directly away from the opponent, and spin to hit their opening(usually ends with you losing) So the attacker doesn't win 100% of the time, but I'll estimate that the attacker wins 9/10 of the time. 'Shadow Detection' Subject: Stealth When planning out stealth movements, remember that you have a shadow. Generally it won't be a problem, but it's more apparent in some places. 'Rushing' Subject: Long-Range This is a somewhat common team tactic used by groups. To do this, gather your entire team near the spawn, then charge the enemy's position. You don't want to be clustered too close together, and you will need your teammates to be accurate shots for this to work. This method does have some risk to it, but sometimes it's the best option. 'Checking Corners' Subject: Long-Range You will need at least 2 people to do this. When entering a building... Person 1 and 2 go in in single-file. Person 1 checks the right. Person 2 checks the left. A third person could go in as backup for either side. Obviously everyone would know what to do before-hand. 'Idle Egg Jump' Subject: Infiltration Roblox physics changed, making the older egg jump methods nearly useless. Fortunately, this new method has worked so far in 2013. 1. Get an egg hat on. 2. Drop the hat. 3. Wait until it's either completely still, or slightly wobbling. 4. Jump on it. 5. Repeat until it successfully boosts you up. The days of egg jump being great are over, as multi-man wall climb is clearly better. But, if you're by yourself, egg jumping does have its place. 'Using Impersonation for Sabotage' Subject: Sabotage Rarely will I put sabotage techniques in bonus packs. 1. Make a place with just a white team(or was it the industrious white?) 2. Invite two people to your place. 3. Invite one of those people to a party. 4. Have an active conversation with both people, one in-game, an one in the party. 5. In-game, use the impersonation technique listed in a former bonus pack to impersonate the person in the party. 6. Keep the person in the party distracted from the game. Now, I imagine this would be hard to pull off, but if the in-game person believed it, there could be a big payoff. 'Invisible Path Marking' Subject: Infiltration Many obbies are now plagued with invisible paths, which are nearly impossible now due to roblox removing the green disc. You can still make it, but you're going to want some assistance. Use hats to mark the invisible path, and you'll be able to piece it together. It's very hard to do. 'Step-Slashing' Subject: Sword This is when you can step up or down blocks and still be able to lunge. UP: This will work at any hat weight above 2.42. 2.7 studs high is the highest you can successfuly walk up without needing to jump. DOWN: This will work at any hat weight above 2. 1 is the max height for walking down and still being able to consistantly lunge. At lower hat weights, you need to double click just before you step-off. Why is this important? 1. You can bypass carnage step-offs. 2. You can fight on stairs(it has its advantages). 3. You can fight on rougher terrain more effectively. 'Land Concepts' Subject: Sword Land rivalry concept: When swordfighting, every player has their own "land", or space that they can travel in safely. As the fight progresses, the land of each player can shrink or grow, which is determined by the other player. Land maintenance conecpt: A player who follows the 3 rules of swordfighting is able to maintain their land by backing up when their opponent's lunge is close, and then pushing the opponent away by attacking during the opponent's opening. These are important to SFing, because you never want to be cornered. (If you double click while in a corner, it's over) Plus, having less space means there's less to fall back on. When it comes to pro SFing, most pros are able to maintain their land. Since neither of them are giving the other the opportunity to steal land, it doesn't change much. How does one break the land maintenance concept? When the amount your opponent has moved forwards exceeds the amount you have pushed them back, they have stolen land from you. So why can't you just go around the enemy? Answer: You and your opponent have the same walkspeed, so they can block that. Also, these do not apply in laggy conditions.